La Huesped de Rozan
by Ligia dAfrodita
Summary: Un extraño objeto cae muy cerca de los cinco picos de Rozan interrumpiendo la misión de Dohko, de este accidente sobrevive una persona a quien tendrá que atender y cuidar durante algunos días, pero mas allá de molestarlo, Dohko la pasara muy bien con su compañia. PD. DohkoxOC... Y MUCHO LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo!, bueno les traigo una historia nueva, aquí el protagonista es Dohko de Libra, de The Lost Canvas, y una OC ese sitúa aproximadamente después de 168 años de la guerra santa en los albores del siglo XIX, en el fic hay situaciones sexuales, así que es un lemon, mi genero favorito, espero les guste!

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a y a S. Teshirogi

¡ADVERTENCIA! Lenguaje y situaciones sexuales se describen en este fic

Glosario: *gramófono, aparato de principios del siglo XIX que constaba de una caja donde se colocaba un disco encima y una bocina en forma de "cuerno" por así decir

EL MISTERIOSO OBJETO DE ROZAN

Día 1

El extraño objeto cortaba el cielo envuelto en fuego iluminando la oscuridad de la noche volando por encima de los cinco picos de Rozan, captó la atención del atento guardián que permanecía como hace 168 años, en la misma posición y en la mismo sitio. Al principio como era natural, se inquietó y luego de percatarse de que no se trataba de ninguna amenaza que a él pudiera importarle continuo su vigilia. Veinte minutos pasaron, y una fuerte explosión volvió a interrumpirlo, venia del lugar donde cayó el objeto -Ah…- suspiró, quizá moverse un momento no sería gran cosa ¿no? Después de todo… ¿Cuánto podría demorarse?, además, podría estar equivocado y resultar en alguna amenaza, algún espectro… quizá… con la agilidad de un perezoso, se levantó, él hubiera querido hacerlo más rápido, pero el entumecimiento de estar sentado tanto tiempo no se lo permitió, una vez en pie, elevo su cosmos para ganar energía y poder moverse más fluidamente.

Después de haber recorrido algunos kilómetros encontró una enorme columna de fuego que se alzaba en medio de un claro, alrededor dos cuerpos humanos calcinados o quizá tres, no estaba seguro de ese último bulto a su derecha, rodeo el fuego y noto que el objeto estaba partido a la mitad y podía ver en su interior -¿Sera esto lo que llaman avión?-, echo un leve vistazo y al fondo pudo notar lo que parecían dos piernas humanas, o al menos eso quería creer, rápidamente se introdujo y saco el cuerpo, sí, era un cuerpo, lo llevo lejos del incendio, traía puesta una especie de máscara que le cubría la cara y la cabeza completamente, sin más se la arranco y, al momento de ser retirada de esta brotaron larguísimos y enredados mechones rubios, y debajo de ellos un rostro de porcelana, una pequeña nariz, unos labios carnosos y unos ojos alargados cerrados por unos parpados coronados con unas también larguísimas y rubias pestañas -¡Una mujer!- se apresuró a reanimarla, la mujer tocio, -¡está viva!- la cargo en su hombro, y emprendió el regreso a su puesto de todos los días, dejando atrás lo que quedaba del avión y sus demás tripulantes.

-O-

La mañana se levantaba fresca, la brisa que salpicaba las cascadas de los cinco picos alcanzaron a la mujer que yacía a unos metros del hombre que la rescato, la había puesto ahí para poder verla, esperaba que despertara pronto, asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, y entonces resolver de qué manera regresarla por donde vino encaminarla a donde quiera que se dirigiera, en el fondo sabía que tal empresa no sería fácil, porque ya de por si llegar a los cinco picos era difícil, solo los descendientes de aquel viejo amigo que solía llevarle provisiones para su supervivencia, y que habían continuado con ese invaluable favor conocían los caminos para llegar o salir

–Ya pensare en algo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió, mientras continuaba inspeccionando a la inesperada huésped; definitivamente era extranjera, lo sabía no solo por sus rasgos faciales, sino también por sus largas piernas, los locales no son tal altos, los brazos igual largos, era probablemente más alta que él. Pasada la mañana cuando el sol estaba sobre su cabeza indicando el medio día, la mujer despertó, se acomodó primero sobre su costado como para tomar fuerza para levantarse, luego lo miro, con sus ojos grises, como si todo lo demás no fuera suficiente para volverla perturbantemente hermosa, pero eso no era relevante en ese momento, ahora la mujer tenía una expresión de desconcierto y desorientación, totalmente lógica por supuesto, no sabía dónde estaba, ni como terminó ahí, empezó a pronunciar con desesperación palabras en un idioma que él no podía entender, más adelante sabría que el extraño lenguaje era ruso; Ella empezó a caminar por todos lados, se asomó a la ladera para mirar al vacío donde chocaba el agua que caía de las cascadas, después camino hacia el otro lado, pero como si entendiera que no tenía salida se dirigió a él suplicante, lo empujaba, se tomaba el rostro con las manos, aún cubiertas con unos guantes de piel, lloraba, se agachaba, se levantaba, estaba desesperada, a él no le quedo de otra que volver a ponerse de pie, parecía que esto va a durar más de lo que esperaba y parecía que muy a su pesar iba a tener que faltar a su misión de mantenerse estático y tener toda su atención hacia el mismo sitio de siempre

-Señorita, cálmese por favor, voy a tratar de ayudarla, pero cálmese- le repetía constantemente, en chino, mientras ella manoteaba y trataba de hacerse entender con todas sus fuerzas, Dhoko ya no sabía que más hacer ¿cómo podía hablarle? De repente se le ocurrió hablarle en griego, la mujer guardo silencio y se quedó quieta, parecía que por fin lo había entendido

-Usted… ¿habla usted griego? Le contesto con una voz ronca, pero de mujer, y con un marcado acento extranjero

-¡Sí, sí!, hablo griego señorita ¿está usted mejor?, no se apresure a moverse no creo que sea prudente-

La mujer guardo silencio, entre sorprendida y entre pensado en su estado, él hombre frente a ella hablaba griego, pero antiguo, que afortunadamente ella había aprendido gracias a su pasión por las culturas clásicas, otro pensamiento la interrumpió

-¡Mis compañeros!, ¡el avión!, dígame, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde está mi avión?, ¿Quién es usted?-

-¡Tranquilícese!- le dijo enérgicamente - No hay nadie más que usted, no hay nadie vivo, lo siento mucho- lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos grises, lentamente se sentó en el suelo, puso las rodillas contra su pecho y hundió su cabeza en ellas, ahora parecía un pequeño montículo de cabellos rubios, él la contemplaba de lejos,

\- Estamos en el monte Hua, en los cinco picos de Rozan, en China, señorita, ¿A dónde se dirigían?, ¿perdió a alguien cercano en el accidente?-

-Yo… yo… bueno, nosotros íbamos a Beijing, pero, no sé, ¡no sé qué salió mal!, en el avión iban compañeros, el capitán de la nave y otros dos asistentes de mi equipo, tenían trabajando con nosotros ya años… Yo, necesito salir de aquí ¿Dónde quedo el avión, cual es la ubicación? ¿Podría usted indicarme dónde está? Necesito la radio, tengo que avisarle a alguien, a él…-

-Señorita, dudo que encuentre algo ahí, todo estaba consumido por el fuego, además…-

-¡NO!, usted no me entiende, tengo que salir de aquí tengo que avisarle a él-

-¿A "él", bueno señorita creo que "él" va a buscarla, cuando se dé cuenta que no ha llegado a su destino no cree? ¿Quién es esa persona que tiene usted tanta urgencia de avisar? o…-

-Bogdanov, mi marido-

La mujer tenía marido_, -hubiera sido demasiado perfecto que no lo tuviera y que se encontrase aquí sola-_ pensó, pero también pensó que ese tipo de cosas no debían tener la más mínima importancia, si la dama en cuestión era soltera o no a él que, ahora lo importante era resolver que hacer con ella, perturbaba su paz y no lo dejaba concentrarse en su tarea.

-Dígame, hacía que dirección debo caminar, donde se encuentran los restos del avión-

Dohko la ignoro y volvió a su posición –Señora, ya pasa del medio día, no le recomiendo que camine sola, no le garantizo su seguridad, estamos en medio de laderas y montañas, para cuando llegue al lugar ya será de noche y no creo que pueda hacer nada si no puede ver, además, los cadáveres seguramente atraerán depredadores, le recomiendo que guarde la calma le ayudare a pensar cómo llegar a Beiing, aunque está bastante lejos… Después de dar vueltas alrededor la mujer llego a la conclusión de que el hombre de la montaña tenía razón, un fuerte ruido estomacal interrumpió su introspección, él la miro y soltó una leve risa

-Tiene hambre, vaya, ese es otro problema- y realmente lo era, como él no comía nada, más que cuando le llevaban alimentos y aunque era cuestión de semanas para que eso pasara, no creía que la dama frente a él pudiera soportar las mismas circunstancias

-¿Puede ver aquella cabaña, allá atrás?, ahí quizá encontrara alguna cosa que pueda comer-

La dama se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr, llego a la cabaña, quince minutos le bastaron para recorrer la pequeña construcción, no tenía más que una fea cama empolvada, con un colchón que seguramente era más incómodo que una roca deforme, una mesa, una silla, algunas gavetas con puertas caídas, telarañas y más, nada de comida, por ningún lado, abrió la última puerta de una última gaveta y encontró una lata, la abrió y varias polillas le saltaron a la cara emprendiendo el vuelo, una vez despejada de insectos la lata mostraba su tesoro, arroz… viejo, pero arroz, ya que tampoco había con que cocinarla la llevo completa y se acercó al hombre de la montaña otra vez

-Todo lo que tiene es esa lata de arroz, no es mucho pero servirá para hoy, voy a cocinarla, voy a bajar un par de metros para llenarla de agua, consiga fuego…- ordenó, Dohko la miro con gracia, una mujer atrevida que le daba órdenes, que más podía pedir para salir del aburrimiento, aprovechando que no estaba presente, encendió un pequeño fuego, con su cosmo por supuesto, de que otro modo lo iba lograr en esas circunstancias y para cuando la dama estuvo de vuelta, unas cálidas flamas se encontraban ardiendo alimentadas por unas cuantas ramas, no había ignorado el detalle que él seguía sentado y que las ramas se habían encendido misteriosamente rápido, pero ya habría tiempo de descubrir el secreto, se acercó a las brasas y acomodo la lata luego se sentó al lado del fuego

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto con su voz ronca

–Dohko- fue la respuesta – ¿y usted?-

-Yekaterina Bogdanova-

Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer pensó mientras se sostenían la mirada, fueron interrumpidos por el arroz hirviendo, derramándose sobre las incipientes ramas, Yeka, corrió para tratar de salvar la poca comida que tenían, no puso cuidado en que al derramarse el agua se avivaban las llamas, y una le alcanzo la mano, logro sacar la lata y luego se retiró los guantes de piel, la mano le ardía seguramente se le haría una ampolla

-Déjeme verla- le dijo Dohko extendiendo su brazo, ella le dio la mano, y se acercó a él agachándose para estar a la misma altura, tomo la mano, y la observo a la altura de sus ojos, tenía unos dedos largos y delgados, la boca casi se le iba sola dispuesta a besarle esos deliciosos dedos, -_que más podrían hacer esos lindos dedos- _fue lo que cruzo por su mente, sintió que no solo su mente había volado libidinosamente, sino también las partes de su cuerpo que están por debajo de su cintura, tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para poder disimular la penosa reacción

-Vaya a aquella roca y corte un poco de musgo y póngaselo en la mano hasta que se le seque-

Yeka le dedico una sonrisa pícara, se dio la vuelta y caminó a donde le habían indicado, aunque no pudo ver aquella protuberante parte, pudo ver en las mejillas rojas de Dohko que su mano lo había conquistado, una vez que regreso, se dio cuenta que la mitad del arroz se había tirado

-Oh perdimos media porción, tendremos que comer menos-

-No señorita no se preocupe, yo puedo aguantar no comer, cómalo usted por favor-

-No, por favor no, acompáñeme Dohko, no me gusta comer sola-

Dohko no tuvo más que aceptar, ella se sentó a su lado, y metió la mano a la lata… lo que le faltaba, sin utensilios para comer utilizaba sus exquisitos dedos largos como cuchara, los metía en su boca llenos de arroz y los sacaba limpios, los lamia con tal gracia que… difícilmente iba a poder recuperar el estado natural de su miembro, ella le paso la lata y el hizo lo mismo, ahora era ella la que miraba, termino lo más rápido que pudo y nuevamente le regreso la lata, así repitieron la misma acción hasta que el arroz se termino

-Parece que la noche está a punto de caer señor Dohko, y aún hay muchas cosas que necesito saber, pero a pesar que he dormido bastante, tengo un sueño terrible y mis parpados casi se cierran, por lo visto, aquella cabaña es el púnico lugar donde descansar ¿cierto? ¿me permitiría usarla, por favor?

Dohko cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza

-Usted parece no moverse mucho, espero no incomodarlo- Se puso de pie, y tomo el camino a la cabaña, cuando estuvo ahí se acostó en el viejo colchón y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Día 2

El calor la hizo despertar, estaba mojada de sudor, se quilo la chamarra de lana y las botas, se desfajo la camisa y se desabotono los primeros 3 botones, luego recogió su pelo en un rodete y lo amarro con un mechón que colgaba aparte, se asomó por la ventana, él seguía en el mismo sitio.

Salió de la cabaña hasta donde estaba Dohko

-Buen día, dígame que son días, ayer perdí la mitad del día dormida-

-Buenos días Señora Bogdano… ¿Cómo me dijo que era su nombre?-

-Yekaterina… Bogdanova, pero si le causa mucho conflicto, llámeme Katya, es otra forma de decir mi nombre-

-bueno yo había pensado en llamarla Yeka, si no le molesta…-

-Yeka -sonrío– muy bien llámeme Yeka si le resulta más simple, se lo voy a permitir porqué solo estamos usted y yo, solos-

-Veo que se puso más cómoda-

Una curiosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Disculpe usted mi apariencia, pero hace un calor infernal y bueno, ya no hay más arroz, y si usted no lo hace, yo si tengo que comer- bajo por lo que parecía un camino llego al fondo de la cascada y entro al agua, los peces se paseaban por sus pantorrillas, esto le dio una idea, se quitó la camisa y la acomodo entre sus piernas como si fuera una red y espero a que los peces repitieran la misma acción de hace un momento, pasaron los minutos, y nada, luego una hora y ya estaba de cuclillas en el agua, estaba a punto de largarse del agua cuando un miserable y pequeño pez se atoro en la camisa, rápidamente lo envolvió en ella, luego subió corriendo

-¡Lo hice!, ¡Lo hice Dohko pesque algo!- se dio cuenta luego, que solamente su fino corpiño de satén y encaje cubría sus senos, le tiro la camisa con el pescado envuelto a las manos, y corrió a la cabaña cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos

-¡Oiga, Yeka! ¡Regrese!- por supuesto que no regreso de inmediato, desde la cabaña le respondió

-¡No puedo salir así!, no quiero que me vea, soy una mujer casada…-

Dohko guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, el pudor de la dama de causaba gracia, saco el pescadillo de la camisa y luego lanzo la prenda por encima de su cabeza, cayendo tras de él

-Venga ya, ahí está su ropa, ¿No piensa comer?-

La mujer salió de la cabaña, caminando lento tomo la prenda y se la puso, mojada, posiblemente traerla puesta o no acarrearía el mismo resultado, resaltar sus pechos, unos pechos redondos, firmes, no muy grandes, pero no pequeños, unos pezones pequeños, que se notaban porque con lo mojado de la camisa su piel se había erizado, ella corto el silencio

-Bueno y ahora, ¿Cómo cocino esto?-

-Se lo va a tener que comer crudo- Yeka le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y desagrado

-¿Cómo ha dicho?, no puedo comerlo crudo, ¿cómo encendió el fuego ayer?-

-Bueno pues, tenía cerca de mi algunas cosas con las que encender el fuego, pero ahora no, así que tendrá que hacerlo de esa forma- Tomo el pescado y con un rápido movimiento le arranco la piel

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso'?-

-¿Qué cosa, limpiarlo?, es una técnica milenaria, es lo más normal por esta zona- una mentirilla burlona para justificar el rápido movimiento, luego se lo dio en las manos, y la mujer empezó a devorarlo, sin quitarle la vista al guardián del sello de Athena, expectante de que realizara cualquier otro truco, y no es que Dohko no pudiera explicarle las cosas, pero no quería hacerlo, tener que contarle todo era demasiado complejo, decirle quien era y que hacía, además no era de su incumbencia, la mujer termino de comer

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí día y noche Dohko?-

Pero, parecía que no se iba poder escapar a dar una explicación, ni hablar, habrá que decir la verdad o inventar una buena historia

-¿Mira usted esa cascada?-

-Si claro-

-Atrás de ella están encerrado el ejercito del Dios Hades, yo tengo que vigilar que no se rompa el sello que la diosa Athena les puso para que no se liberen sino hasta que se cumplan 243 años, y llevo 168—

Ella soltó una carcajada, pero Dohko más allá de ofenderse sintió que su cuerpo se disolvía al trinar de esa risa ronca

-¿Y porque es qué hace usted tal cosa?- le pregunto entre risas

-Soy un guerrero de Athena, un santo, dorado, y esta es mi misión- Dohko nunca pudo decir mentiras-

Ella siguió riéndose, ahora estaba en el suelo roja, y le faltaba la respiración de repente, a Dohko le parecía graciosísima la reacción de ella, la perdonaba porque era bella, y aunque eso no era nada ético, tenía que aceptar que la hermosura de esa mujer era difícil de pasar por alto, simplemente lo volvía sumiso

-¿Por qué le causa tanta risa?, dígame ahora usted, que es lo que iba a hacer a Beijing-

-Bueno yo, nosotros, tenemos un equipo de exploración, buscamos curiosidades del mundo, misterios, cuestiones metafísicas, y el viaje a Beijing era para intentar entrar a la ciudad prohibida.

Ahora Dohko se reía, hacia años, literalmente años, que no se reía de esa forma

-¿Es en serio?, y de eso se puede vivir?-

Por el contrarío de él, ella si se ofendió con el comentario, se levantó y se fue a la cabaña, no salió de ahí hasta la noche, llego caminando hasta Dohko silenciosamente, luego se acostó a su lado

-No vivimos de eso, mi esposo es soldado, sirve al Zar, es uno de sus mejores generales, y él tiene por pasatiempo la búsqueda de curiosidades, esas cosas de apasionan, no tenemos hijos, así que todo lo que gana es para estas exploraciones, teníamos un equipo, todos los que iban en el avión trabajan para nosotros-

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva casada?- La mujer por fin deja el berrinche, le empieza a soltar la sopa, y Dohko solo puede entregarse a la imprudencia y la infinita curiosidad que le causa la señora Bogdanova y ella lo nota

-Que pregunta… pero lo disculpo porque estamos solos, tengo treinta y cuatro años, me case a los veinte años, tengo catorce años de matrimonio-

_"¡Catorce años!, y no ha tenido hijos, su marido debe ser estéril o le gustan los hombres y por eso no le hace el amor… resolvió Dohko, si yo fuera su marido ya le hubiera hecho unos diez hijos en ese tiempo_" , y como si ella le leyera la mente volvió a tomar la palabra

-Ya se lo que está pensando, y no se responder esa incógnita, no sé porque Dios no me ha dado ningún hijo, pero hemos viajado mucho, con hijos eso no se puede-

-Y su marido… ¿No la toca?, disculpe mis palabras, pero usted es una mujer muy bella, yo no podría resistirme…-

-No se preocupe no me ofende, se lo perdono porque estamos solos- Esta frase seria la constante en el vocabulario de la rubia durante su estancia en los cinco picos –Para ser sinceros, entre Bogdanov y yo lo más importante no es la cantidad sino la calidad, he tenido el placer de conocer y aprender las formas más extravagantes del sexo, a Bogdanov le gustan las cosas raras… a quien quiero engañar, si bien he aprendido todo eso siempre terminamos en la misma posición, yo amo a mi marido pero… no sé porque le cuento esto ,¿Puedo recargar mi cabeza en su pierna Dohko? Sin esperar la respuesta se recargo en la pierna, de él, Dohko estaba simplemente demasiado impactado para responder algo, una confesión así en tan poco tiempo y después de años de no oír nada, de ese tipo de temas, le resultaba adorablemente morboso, mientras la señora Bogdanova lloraba en su regazo, Dohko rodaba sus ojos por su cuerpo, tratando de repasar cada detalle,

lentamente y con disimulo acerco sus dedos a los cabellos hasta tener su mano repleta de ellos, acariciándolos, esos hilos dorados eran tan suaves, se le escurrían en los dedos, una vez más su cuerpo lo traicionaba sintió como si el pantalón fuera a rompérsele, luego ella lentamente se levantó, lo miro de cerca, y le beso el cuello, luego le dedico una mirada suplicante y después le beso en los labios, despacio, sensual, su lengua se paseaba bailando con la de él, luego ella le puso una mano en la entrepierna y sin decir nada comenzó a acariciarlo, luego, lentamente fue bajando su rostro y cuando Dohko pensó que la cosa se iba a poner mejor, Yeka acomodo su cabeza y se quedó dormida.

-o-

Día 3

¡Oiga Yeka!, ¡Katya!, despierte creo que necesita revisar algo, cuando despertó, él le señalo las piernas, estaba manchada de sangre, inmediatamente se levantó, corrió al fondo de la cascada y se metió al agua, ahí se quedó todo el día, luego de quitarse la ropa la lavo como pudo y corto su camisa para hacer unos paños, subió de nuevo y con la cabeza baja le habló

-No sé qué decirle, discúlpeme, ahora si necesito que me diga dónde está el avión quizá pueda encontrar algo de ropa-

-No es necesario que me pida disculpas, sé que es algo normal, el avión esta unos kilómetros al fondo en esa dirección, es temprano, tiene tiempo de ir y regresar, yo no puedo moverme, pero estaré pendiente de usted, por favor, tenga cuidado-

Yeka camino por donde le habían indicado, para la tarde aún no regresaba, y justo cuando Dohko empezaba a preocuparse y a asumir que nuevamente se pondría de pie, la silueta de la rubia se vio a lo lejos, venía arrastrando una enrome placa del avión llena de cosas, con una sonrisa en el rostro lo saludo

-Encontré el avión, me tarde tratando de recolectar las piezas del radio, pero fue imposible todo esta calcinado, he traído una sorpresa para usted, pero se la daré mañana, ahora estoy muerta, voy a dormir-

Sin más lo dejo, Dohko inmutable, se sintió tranquilo con él regreso de Yeka, tranquilo y contento.

-o-

Día 4

Yeka salió de la cabaña arrastrando una enorme tina, la llevo hasta donde estaba Dohko, luego con una vasija que encontró empezó a acarrear agua de la cascada hasta que la lleno, después de entre las cosas que rescato del avión trajo una maleta, de ella saco una botella de vino, un *Gramofono, y un traje de hombre

-Pude rescatar todo esto, estaban hasta el fondo del avión, el fuego no llego hasta allá, báñese traje la tina hasta aquí para que no tenga que moverse, luego se pone esta ropa, yo voy a la cabaña y regreso en un par de horas, tengo algo que mostrarle-

Una vez más le estaba ordenando, a Dohko no le importo, tenía más curiosidad por lo que dijo que iba a mostrarle que cualquier sentimiento de molestia; sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie, se desnudó y se metió a la tina.

Yeka como pudo se arregló, sin un espejo era difícil saber cómo quedaba el peinado, se puso la única prenda de mujer que pudo rescatar, un corsé y un fondo

-¿Ya está listo Dohko?- le pregunto a gritos

-Pues, creo que si-

Ella camino y llego hasta donde estaba él, al verlo le regalo una sonrisa sátira, libidinosa, tanto que lo intimido, si a él, uno de los únicos dos sobrevivientes de la guerra santa, el poderoso Dohko de Libra, y… es que ver a una muñeca rusa en ropa interior era como una fantasía hecha realidad. Antes de llegar junto a él, prendió el gramófono, una canción de tonada romántica se reprodujo en el curioso objeto

-¿Bailamos Dohko?-

-No se bailar-

-Déjese llevar, yo lo conduciré- Así Yeka bailoteaba con Dohko, muchas veces sus innumerables conquistas en el Santuario le habían pedido bailar pero esas peticiones nunca fueron complacidas, Dohko podía follarselas, pero no bailaría jamás con ellas, porque él no bailaba, porque no sabía hacerlo en realidad y ahora lo hacía con ella, y le encantaba, se dejó guiar, como le había ordenado y al ritmo de una canción con una voz melosa que cantaba en francés la estrujo fuerte, para sentir sus pechos rozarse contra el suyo, le tomo la cintura y recorrió su espalda baja, la respiración de la dama era cada vez más y más fuerte, Dohko hundió su cabeza en el blanco cuello, de repente lo interrumpió, Yeka tomo la botella

-Olvide que tenemos que abrirla con un sacacorchos… pero eso no va a detenerme hoy brindaremos a como dé lugar- Tomo la botella y estrello la boquilla contra una roca, abriéndola, y desperdiciándola al instante, con la boquilla rota no se podía beber de ella así que vacio el contenido sobre sus pechos, el líquido rojo, mancho la finísima lencería que llevaba puesta, él volvió a tomarla por la cintura y se dedicó a lamer el vino desesperadamente, cuando le estorbo el corpiño, se lo arranco, y cuando brotaron los bellísimos senos de Yeka, los devoro como si del mas delicioso postre se tratara, como si quisiera acabárselos, hacia tanto que no probaba unos

-Deténgase- la ronca voz de Yeka le ordenaba con notable agitación, sin embargo fue ignorada, Dohko continuo tocando y lamiendo, si se separo fue solamente para cargarla en su hombro, y así faltar por tercera vez con su misión

-¿Qué hace?, bájeme ahora mismo- de nuevo la orden no fue obedecida, Dohko entro a la cabaña y la dejo caer en la cama, y termino de quitar toda la ropa que le faltaba, cuando la tuvo desnuda, la recorrió con sus dedos pacientemente, su entrepierna rosada le llamaba hipnóticamente, así que se acercó a la suplicante parte y con su lengua la recorrió desde arriba hasta donde su cabeza pudo, Yeka soltó un gemido dulce, muy diferente a su ronca voz, era la luz verde que indicaba que estaba haciendo bien su labor en la zona, de arriba a abajo, con movimientos rápidos, otros lentos, consiguió que la mujer se convirtiera en esa cascada que tenía que cuidar, puso dos dedos en su interior y otro gemido salió de su garganta , haciendo gala de sus habilidades con las manos y la lengua Dohko se esmeraba en hacerla disfrutar, y casi cuando llegaba al clímax, se detuvo, hasta entonces se quitó el horrible traje de hombre que además le quedaba enorme, y entonces se colocó sobre ella

*Continuara…*


	2. Chapter 2 Cuidado con lo que deseas

¡Hola!, aquí la continuación de esta historia, me tarde bastante, y bueno pasaron muchas cosas entre esta pareja, no se si ya les mencione pero yo no soy muy de gustar personajes OC, pero Dohko joven (The lost canvas específicamente) me parece muy interesante y obviamente atractivo, y me gustó para hacerle un fic y pues helo aquí, muchas gracias si lo leen

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y S. Teshirogi

La Huésped de Rozan.

Día 5, y 6 y 7…

Dohko volvió a su puesto frente la cascada y Yeka se fue tras de él, pasaron los siguientes tres días pegados como perros apareándose sin descanso, ni la lluvia, ni el calor, ni el sol sobre sus cuerpos, ni la tierra y las piedras en el suelo les impidieron devorarse continuamente, porque detrás de ese frenético deseo sexual estaban años de sed, cientos de años detrás de Dohko y algo así como diez para la belleza rusa, porque a pesar de estar casada y obedecer los deseos bizarros de su esposo, que consistían en estudiar los más perversos secretos de cada lugar que visitaban, él solo lo hacía con ella para comprobar que realmente los había aprendido, de ahí en más era la mujer más sola y seca que nadie se pudiera imaginar. La noche del tercer día, se detuvieron.

\- Dohko… si yo volviera al día que llegue aquí y alguien me dijera que esto sucedería, nunca lo creería, porque la primera vez que lo vi, pensé muchas cosas de usted, menos que fuera un amante incansable-

Dohko sonrío y respondió - ¿Y si se lo hubieran dicho, usted que hubiera hecho?-

-No lo sé-

-En realidad no importa mucho la respuesta, hubiera sido inevitable, pocas veces en mi vida he sentido que no puedo controlar algo, y desde que la saque de ese avión y le descubrí el rostro supe que usted no tendría escapatoria- luego se río por lo descarado de su comentario, hasta que Yeka lo interrumpió

-¿Y si hubiera sido una mujer fea? ¿Pensaría lo mismo?-

-No quiero pensar en esa posibilidad, usted no lo es, y eso es lo que importa, es hermosa, y es…-

-¿Soy qué?-

-Es insuperablemente hábil, las mujeres hermosas y dispuestas nunca faltaron en mi vida, pero ninguna se compara con usted, me fascina-

-¿No está contento con todo lo que ya me ha hecho sonrojar estos últimos tres días?, hablando de esa forma me hará pensar que se ha enamorado de mi

-¿Y quién no podría enamorarse de usted?

-¿Eso es un "sí" acaso?-

Dohko no le respondió con palabras, la tomo por la nuca y acerco su cara a la suya para besarla, mientras con su otra mano la tocaba con esmero y detalle en medio de las piernas, se separó del beso solo para llevarse uno de los dedos que había estado utilizando dentro del sexo de la señora Bogdanov y lamerlo despacio, arqueando una ceja y relamiendo sus labios, le dejo en paz la boca y bajo su cara para hundirla en medio de las largas y blancas piernas, para poder disfrutar de ese delicioso elixir que emanaba de su sexo, de cuando en cuando dirigía los ojos al rostro, las mejillas rojas, los ojos grises desorbitados y esos dientes mordiendo sus labios lo enloquecían, y entonces pensaba que esos 168 años sentado con las piernas entumidas y el culo dormido habían valido la pena, cada maldito segundo había valido la pena, no sabía si darle las gracias a Athena o a Hades, o a ambos, bueno quizá lo de Hades era demasiado, pero el éxtasis le nublaba la razón y no lo dejaba pensar bien; se enderezo y la penetro, le levanto las piernas recargándolas en sus hombros, esa posición se había vuelto su favorita, podía ver mejor su rostro, y esos gestos tan particulares que lo tenían a su merced, casi al punto de dejarlo todo si ella se lo pidiera, pero esa verdad no la diría jamás, antes de ser un hombre era un santo de Athena y su honor estaba de por medio, lo bueno era que esos pensamientos subversivos solo se le ocurrían cuando estaba en pleno acto sexual, cuando las sensaciones y pensamientos estaban en lo más alto del placer y por eso le impedían darse cuenta de las tonterías que se le ocurrían, luego que terminaba todas esas ideas se iban junto con sus fluidos. Por su lado la señora Yekaterina Bogdanova, era un manojo de placer, un mar le emanaba del sexo cada vez que los ojos marrones y poderosos de libra la miraban con lascivia, en los 14 años de casada nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con las piernas separadas, por lo menos no para tener sexo.

-Dohko- Lo llamo jadeante, con la voz entrecortada - tíreme del pelo- Dohko hizo una breve pausa, la puso boca abajo y la embistió de nuevo al tiempo que le jalaba el bellísimo cabello rubio, que brillaba con la luz de la luna, un poco a disgusto la complació porque aunque se excitaba de sobremanera teniéndola en esa posición se había hecho adicto a mirarla a los ojos, que cada vez que la bella dama se venía estos brillaban, su pupila se dilataba y terminaban por perderse en sus cuencas. La voz de la dama retumbaba en su cabeza, entre más tiraba él del cabello, fuerte gritaba ella , se contagió de ese éxtasis y la empujo más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que sintió un fuerte apretón en el pene y entonces no pudo más, lanzo con todas su fuerzas su semen dentro de la belleza rusa.

-o-

3 meses después, ya habían dejado de contar los días

La luz del nuevo día los sorprendió en la ladera de la roca de siempre, Dohko fue el primero en abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor, era un hermoso día, en su brazo izquierdo reposaba Yeka, su cabeza acomodada en su pecho, su brazo rodeando su cintura luego un susurro -No te vayas, por favor- la dama se revolvió en el cuerpo de su amante, se afianzo mejor y siguió con su sueño, mientras que él pensaba en su presente.

Si Yekaterina Bogdanova se quedara en los cinco picos, ¿Qué vida podría darle?, ¿Podría ofrecerle alimento? No, no podía ni obtener para el mismo, ¿Podría darle un techo? Bueno un tanto sí, estaba la pequeña cabaña maltrecha donde se había quedado todo este tiempo, pero eso no era la casa a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, ni siquiera tenía ya un colchón decente, se habían encargado de hacer pedazos el que estaba en el pequeño y único cuarto que había y lo que más le interesaba a Dohko porque para ser sinceros a él siempre le gustaron los niños ¿Podría el hacerla de padre, sentado día y noche en el mismo lugar siempre? Bueno después de todo no lo veía tan mala idea, Yeka podría hacer algunas cosas y él de alguna forma también trataría de complementar algunas otras, pero, sinceramente, esa idea era más que absurda, él no iba a poder darle ninguna vida de calidad a esa mujer, y ella no era del tipo de las que se someten y se vuelven amas de casa, o una especie de amazona y en ese caso para que lo necesitaría, aunque una cosa si era cierta, nunca en su vida se había sentido más amada, pero, si había algo en lo que no estaría de acuerdo es… en que ella a esas alturas de su vida no quería tener ningún hijo. A veces lo que uno quiere o desea no es lo que sucede, a veces nos pasa todo lo contrario.

-Buenos días. Dohko- los ojos grises lo saludaban y le recordaban el aquí y el ahora, la mujer se incorporó y estiro sus brazos para después volverlos a enredar en el cuello de Dohko, darle un gran beso…

-¿Te he dicho que me pareces muy guapo?- luego se puso de pie se dirigió a la ladera de la cascada y tomar un baño fresco, después de completar el ritual, comenzó a acarrear agua en las cubetas para llenar la tina para Dohko, mientras la observaba un sentimiento de incomodidad le invadió, verla arrastrando el agua para que él pudiera tomar el baño lo apeno muchísimo- _¿Qué clase de hambre soy?, ni si quiera puedo ayudarle en cosas tan simples_\- y entonces las ideas que había resuelto mientras la dama dormía ya no le parecían tan buenas.

Yeka reviso una de las trampas que había hecho con su fondo, habían caído tres peces, los saco y los subió, después busco algunos palos secos para que hicieran de leña y encender una pequeña fogata. Luego de comer levanto todo, volvió a bajar a la cascada para poner la trampa de nuevo, pero al regresar mientras subía la vista se le oscureció, se tambaleo un par de veces, perdió la fuerza y débilmente solo pudo pronunciar "Dohko" mientras caía desmayada en la tierra

Dos horas pasaron hasta que ´pudo recobrar el conocimiento, sola, se sentó y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, sentía dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, aún mareada se puso de pie y termino de subir, cuando llego a la cima, él estaba sentado, donde siempre.

-Casi me muero-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, casi me muero-

Luego se echó a correr hacia la cabaña llorando como una niña, Dohko no se enteró de lo que sucedía, pero sintió una gran angustia en su corazón, no sabía porque Yeka le dijo eso y tampoco sabía qué hacer, se quedó ahí sentado, cerró los ojos e intento meditar.

Yeka lloraba, de repente asimilo su vida, extrañaba a su hogar, sus perros, su ropa, su comida ¿su marido? De un momento a otro la nostalgia la invadió, lloro por horas y se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó ya era de madrugada, camino hasta encontrarse con Dohko, se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo por la espalda, no se dijeron nada. Dohko sintió su espalda mojada

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Me siento sola-

Dohko se entristeció al escucharla, se sintió incluso herido, impotente, inútil ¿Cómo podía él cambiar esa situación? ¿Cómo podía hacer que no se sintiera sola? Y todos esos supuestos que anteriormente había estado masticando ahora estaban en sus contra y lo que le había parecido posible resultaba muy absurdo, exactamente todo lo contrario. No podía pararse, no podía estar a su lado, ni proveerla de nada, ni siquiera podía hacerle el amor en un sitio cómodo. Conflictuado pensaba que esta situación era definitivamente algo que no había pedido, menos planeado, pero la realidad era esa y no tenía manera de cambiarla, no por ahora, tenían que cohabitar en los cinco picos si o si, aún faltaban muchos meses para que su amigo Hao le llevara provisiones y pudiera mandarla de regreso con él. Extendió su mano y Yeka la tomo, la dirigió frente a él y la hizo sentar en sus piernas, la abrazo como un padre que acuna a su hija en su regazo, le beso las lágrimas, con los dedos peino sus cabellos y la mantuvo recargada en su pecho hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente Dohko había tomado una decisión, dejaría libre a esa mujer, que tan feliz lo había hecho los últimos meses. Se movería de su lugar por última vez para llevar a Yeka al pueblo de Hao

-Yeka, ven aquí-

La mujer en cuestión estaba cerca, acomodando la leña para encender la fogata y empezar a cocinar, se encamino a donde la llamaban, se paró frente a él y no dijo nada

-Yeka, busca otra ropa, vas a necesitarla-

-¿Por qué?-

-Voy a llevarte al pueblo más cercano, creo que es lo mejor para…

-No puedo irme ahora, no puedo viajar-

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Si no quieres caminar, puedo cargarte, en verdad puedo hacerlo sin problema-

-No es eso, yo, simplemente ahora no puedo viajar, no es conveniente-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estas enferma?-

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-

El ruido del agua precipitándose por la cascada era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento, a Dohko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, estaba muy conmovido, y al mismo tiempo firmemente convencido de tener que llevar a esa mujer a la civilización. Y siendo muy objetivo, ahora que sus deseos cobraban vida, literalmente, ya no creía que eran tan buena idea.

-Razón de más para llevarte, Yeka-

-¿No te hice feliz, cierto?- Yeka también empezó a llorar –Yo pensé que… pensé que te haría feliz saberlo, se quedó parada congelada con el rostro rojo y la expresión más triste que Dohko hubiera visto jamás, Yeka pensaba que no quería tener hijos, pero la nula ovación de libra, le rompía el corazón.

-No entiendes que aquí no hay nada, y yo no puedo hacer nada ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de ustedes? Todo puede suceder, es peligroso, no deberías estar aquí, debí haberte llevado desde el primer día que te encontré, pero no pude, fui débil, me deje llevar, ahora no puedo vivir sin ti, y esto, yo no puedo con esto, y no quiero herirte, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte, en tu casa tienes todo, todas las comodidades y lujos, aquí no hay ni una cama decente ¿Qué le voy a dar a ese niño? Soy un inútil, no puedo cuidar de una familia-

Dohko estaba gritando desesperado, en su rostro se veía el pánico y la sorpresa que la noticia le había causado, y no es que no se sintiera feliz, simplemente tenía razón, ese lugar agreste no era sitio para nadie, ni siquiera para él, menos para una mujer, o para un bebé, no era un lugar para construir un hogar. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera sentido ofendida, pero Yeka no, se conmovió al ver a Dohko llorando desesperado, parecía un niño, ella sabía que no estaba eludiendo su responsabilidad, pero las cosas eran así, y no podía cambiarlas, no conocía bien las plantas del lugar, no sabía cómo tomar algo para detener el embarazo y de otra cosa más drástica menos, no había las condiciones, se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo contra su pecho

-No puedo regresar a mi hogar, Bogdanov seguramente ya me da por perdida, él tiene mucho poder y dinero, si quisiera encontrarme ya lo hubiera hecho, además, no aceptaría nunca en este estado, tendría que volver con mi madre o vivir en un convento y tener que dar en adopción al bebé, sola no puedo quedarme, embarazada nadie va a darme trabajo ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Dohko escuchaba mientras sus ojos se movían rápido de izquierda a derecha, dio un respiro profundo y no respondió

-Déjame quedarme contigo, hasta que nazca tu hijo, para que lo conozcas después me iré con él, y si lo deseas, vendremos a buscarte algún día-

En su corazón él sabía que aceptar sería un error, en su interior algo le decía que las cosas no podían ser buenas, esa utopía de vivir como una familia le causaría burla hasta a su imaginación misma, sin embargo, aceptó, aceptó la propuesta de Yeka, porque después de todo si quería comprar esa fantasía que le estaba ofreciendo su ahora mujer, si es que le podía llamar así…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 Incertidumbre

Hello!, otra vez aquí andamos actualizando esta historia, este capítulo me quedo raro, estoy empezando a sentir un leve OOC de Dohko, pero como siempre digo, un fic, es un fic, osea pues, que ya de entrada su "naturaleza" es un invento de nosotros los fans por lo que hasta cierto punto se valdría todo, volviendo al capítulo, no sé si está muy dramático, o melodramático, pero aquí esta, dejen aunque sea una mentada jaja, si pueden, de antemano si lo leen y llegan hasta el final muchas muchas gracias.

ADVERTENCIA: Levísimo lenguaje que describe situaciones sexuales

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi

INCERTIDUMBRE

Una semana tras otra y otra… Y la barriga de Yeka se abultaba cada vez más, su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises brillaban más que nunca, pero en contraste con su cabello y sus ojos, sus brazos, sus piernas y sus mejillas lucían más delgados de lo que ya eran, estaba desnutrida, al estar embarazada le era más difícil buscar los alimentos que necesitaba además estaba siempre de mal humor, o triste, hablaba poco, casi siempre se la pasaba dentro de la cabaña, dormida, ya que por la falta de energía casi cualquier actividad la cansaba de sobremanera. Dohko también se sentía infeliz, porque la extrañaba, estaba seguro de que la actual frialdad entre ellos se debía a su "inutilidad" se preguntaba si todo esto era una lección por haber faltado a su misión de custodiar el sello, o por haber faltado al voto de castidad… muchas veces, mmm no, si casi todos los dorados ya habían faltado a ese voto… si fuera por eso desde hace mucho tiempo que… o quien sabe, ahora estaba siendo infeliz, y le dolía en el alma, le dolía ser ignorado por ella, ya ni siquiera se tocaban, no sabía que extrañaba más, si el tono ronco de su voz y su acento marcado, o su cuerpo, las pocas veces que le hablaba a él o que hablaba , lo hacía en ruso, palabras para ella misma, tampoco lo miraba mucho –s_eguramente me estará maldiciendo y lamentándose por estar en ese estado y a mi lado., me odia- _ Pensaba, una y otra vez, y al mismo tiempo moría un poco cada día, la amaba, la extrañaba y aún más la necesitaba.

-o-

Yeka pasaba de molesta, a deprimida, luego eufórica, y después deprimida de nuevo, pero se lo guardaba, le costaba mucho trabajo abrirse con Dohko, pensaba que debido a las circunstancias, era mejor estar lo más lejos posible, porque si no iban a compartir la vida juntos, que caso tenia seguir amándose, o tenerse cerca, era una mujer moderna y práctica, que siempre critico a todas esas mujeres románticas y lloronas que se deshacían cuando sus maridos no les daban los buenos días. Nunca se sintió parte de ese grupo, las esposas de los militares y damas de la aristocracia le aburrían más que lo que se aburre un hongo en medio del pasto, lo que más le aburría eran las pláticas de maternidad, ahora se arrepentía de haber abandonado los salones cuando las mujeres comenzaban con esas cantaletas, ahora le hubiera venido bien uno que otro consejo sobre todo porque las cosas que regularmente hacía, le costaban cada vez más trabajo, la poquísima ropa que tenía no le quedaba más, y ese era otro motivo por el cual tampoco quería que él la viera, absurdamente se sentía una mujer horrible, no habría forma que él quisiera tocarla, pensaba, se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, y lloraba en las noches, y en el día, y a toda hora.

Y así mientras cada uno se distanciaba del otro, sufría por el otro y ni siquiera se daban cuenta, podían ayudarse, podían consolarse, pero dejaban que el dolor los invadiera, y un poco el orgullo, y también la vergüenza, juntos, pero solos.

-o-

El movimiento en su vientre la despertó, ya antes lo había sentido pero este día en particular el bebé parecía mucho más activo, la idea de parir la aterro, aún no era el tiempo, y en realidad no tenía dolor alguno, solo el movimiento inusual, se paró en la puerta y camino hacia el borde de la cascada donde debía estar sentando Dohko pero antes de llegar, se encontró con él, venia subiendo la cuesta, con tan solo puesto el pantalón y secándose la cara y el cabello con la camisa, tenía la barba crecida, y se veía atractivo por demás , se miraron…

-Pensé que no te podías mover de tu sitio…-

-Necesitaba darme un baño, a ti no te gusta que este sucio, y te traje pescado-

Era como un niño grande, las cosas que decía y hacia le causaban gracia, sus ojos marrones brillaban cada vez que la miraba y ella lo notaba, en su rostro se dibujaba una cierta sonrisa pícara, coqueta, eso también le agradaba, no pudo resistirse lo abrazo, y al sentir el contacto de la piel del hombre, simplemente todo a su alrededor desapareció y lo que sucedió después los reconcilio totalmente, la chispa había regresado, se besaron, se lamieron y tocaron hasta casi arrancarse la piel, hicieron el amor todas las veces que sus cuerpos se lo permitieron.

Ese día lo pasaron juntos, sentados frente a la cascada.

-Cuando pongo mi oído en tu pecho, no escucho tu corazón ¿Por qué?- Dohko sonrió, y la miro con mucha ternura, al tiempo que pensaba como explicarle la razón del por qué su corazón no se escuchaba fácilmente.

-Bueno eso es porque… estoy muerto- guardo silencio y disfruto de la expresión en el rostro de la hermosa rubia, una mueca de sorpresa, y algo así como pánico y desagrado, no pudo más y soltó la carcajada, ella lo empujo, y el no paraba de reír, hasta que precisamente el corazón se le empezó a acelerar haciéndolo guardar silencio, no debía forzarlo, la miro otra vez, pero ahora serio, y le respondió la pregunta que acababa de hacerle hace un momento

-Entonces es eso, entiendo, entiendo lo que me dices, aunque suene a algo fantástico yo creeré en lo que tú me digas, Dohko- luego lo beso y dejo que él la cubriera con sus brazos de nuevo.

\- Y aún no te cuento de mi maestro… un hombre que se convirtió en un dragón…-

-¿¡Un hombre que se convirtió en un dragón ¡?- los ojos grises se abrieron contentos y curiosos -eso le gustaría a…- no terminó la frase y guardo silencio, y él entendió de quien hablaba, dirigió la vista al agua cayendo, se puso serio -¿Lo extrañas?- Ella también se puso seria, había cometido un error, un vestigio de su anterior vida había salido de su boca sin querer, inconscientemente, aunque, quien sabe, ¿Lo extrañaba?, no lo había pensado, ni cuando estuvo sola, más bien ese tiempo se dedicó a planear su regreso, y de cómo haría para sobrevivir con un hijo, quería volver con su madre, ella seguramente la recibiría con gusto, temía por su padre, pero si él se negaba a ayudarla sabía que su madre la apoyaría, y quizá le daría algo de dinero para poder sostenerse hasta encontrar la forma de salir adelante, era un tema muy complicado. Pero en quien no había pensado era en su esposo, y en ese momento vino a su mente, comenzó a llorar, y sintió ganas de levantarse, hizo el impulso y Dohko la detuvo, la sentó en su regazo como solía hacerlo siempre, le beso la cabeza y le dijo –No pasa nada si me dices que sí, yo sé que todo esto era algo que no planeamos ninguno de los dos, y que no me conoces tanto, ¿que son unos meses en comparación con los años que tenías a su lado? Solo prométeme una cosa, si decidieras dejar al niño en un orfanato, mejor llévalo a Grecia, por favor, yo te diré como llegar y con quien hablar…- _-_cállate_-_ lo interrumpió la mujer -No, no lo extraño, ni siquiera me había acordado de él, solo que me tomo por sorpresa mi reacción, y tú pregunta, tengo miedo y eso es todo, por eso lloro- luego Dohko la acuno de nuevo cerca de su pecho y seco sus lágrimas con los labios –Te quiero Yeka-.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4 Antes de que te vayas

Hola, nuevo capítulo, sigo pensando en que me está quedando muy melodramático vaya jaja quizá es mi estilo, más adelante espero poder intentar un par de ideas que tengo por ahí, menos empalagosas, pero en otros fics. Este capítulo es corto, pero la historia ya casi llega a su fin, espero lo disfruten, dejen reviews y muchas gracias por leer, sobre todo a Beauty Amazon.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a y

En esta ocasión, no hay advertencia

-Estas cada vez más hermosa ¿Sabes?- Dohko siempre fue romántico, era así por naturaleza, le gustaba ser sincero con las mujeres con las que tenía oportunidad de convivir, a Yeka le habían dicho cientos de veces que era hermosa, pero solo cuando Dohko se lo decía sentía un cosquilleo en sus entrañas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, esos profundos ojos café la intimidaban y se olvidaba entonces de donde y como estaba viviendo, se miraban a los ojos y se reían tontamente como dos adolescentes que no saben cómo hablarse -Dame tu mano- Dohko extendió le dio la mano y ella la coloco en su vientre, el pequeño en su interior se estaba moviendo desesperadamente -¿Lo sientes?, siempre que hablas se mueve así- Dohko no supo que responder, solo abrió los ojos tanto como pudo se agacho y beso el vientre que gestaba a su hijo, se sentó en el suelo y jalo la mano de Yeka para que lo siguiera, luego se recargo en su regazo, y hablo en chino para el pequeño, la piel del vientre de Yeka se estiraba y se movía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a abrir, ella solo reía mientras con sus manos peinaba el pelo de Dohko.

Algo había cambiado en ambos, eso era definitivo, pero después de sentir los movimientos del bebé con sus propias manos, Dohko empezó a comportarse muy diferente a como era normalmente, empezó a realizar tareas para ayudar a Yeka, todos los días trataba de tener un fuego listo para que pudiera cocinar algo, también pescaba para ella, y lo más curioso de todo fue cuando comenzó a juntar palos de madera, pilas de palos de madera, Yeka no entendía en absoluto ese extraño comportamiento, alguna vez había escuchado que durante el embarazo las madres y los padres se comportan de formas extrañas, y era por eso que no le presto realmente tanta atención. Todo se aclaró una mañana en que como cualquier otro día despertó, salió de la cabaña y lo encontró como siempre

. ¡Ya has despertado!, ven acá, quiero mostrarte algo-

Resulta que las pilas de palos habían tomado la forma de lo que parecía ser una cuna, Dohko sonrió y Yeka lloró

-No llores ¿No te gusta?, bueno sé que no es la mejor pero es difícil hacer algo sin ninguna herramienta o cosa para cortar-

-Si me gusta… es la cuna más linda que haya visto antes-

Nunca había visto otras cunas, ni puesto atención a lo que fuera que sirviese para ajuarear el cuarto de un bebé. Si alguna vez acudió a visitar a alguna amiga, o mujer del círculo social de su marido que hubiese tenido una criatura, en lo que menos se había fijado era en sus muebles, o en el bebé si quiera, más bien se fijaba en el reloj, las cosas de niños le aburrían. Siempre había pensado que su vida terminaría en su gran casa de San Petersburgo, con de menos unos 10 perros y si había amistad entre animales quizá también unos cuantos gatos. Pasar las tardes leyendo, riéndose y recordando las viejas glorias, los viajes, las experiencias, pero eso ya no iba a terminar así. De algún modo, desde muy niña podía presentir cuando una cosa iba a continuar o no, no es que tuviera algún poder de pitonisa, más bien tenía un maravilloso sexto sentido, y ahora no sentía nada, no distinguía algún posible futuro, se preguntaba si era porque de repente perdió el rumbo y los sucesos recientes en su vida no tenían sentido en lo que ella llamaba su línea de la vida, por eso lloró, porque estaba parada en un punto en medio de la nada, sin saber el tamaño de la inmensidad que la rodeaba, ni hacia qué dirección dar el primer paso, solo la sonrisa de Dohko y el brillo de sus ojos eran lo único que ahora la guiaban.

-O-

Despertó como siempre en la vieja cabaña, rodeada de flores, flores de todos colores llenando la pequeña cabaña, , se levantó y se asomó a la puerta

-¡Buenos días! Mira, traje estas flores para ustedes ¿Te gustan?-

-Son hermosas, muchas gracias, ¿Por qué tantas?-

-Bueno sabes, ayer tuve un sueño, y en ese sueño, el bebé era una niña-

-Ya veo- Yeka sonrió y no le dijo nada, lo tomo de la mano y caminaron al borde de la cascada

-Acompáñame a tomar un baño, necesito que me estés cerca, puedo caer y hacerme daño- Ella se introdujo y se quitó la ropa

-NO me veas-

-Pero te ves hermosa- Inmediatamente se metió bajo el agua para que él no la viera, y él, comenzó a desnudarse, ella quiso huir por el agua, sobre todo cuando vio la erección entre sus piernas, sin embargo, no pudo nadar tan rápido y en dos brazadas Dohko ya estaba ahí detrás de ella, acariciándole las piernas, las nalgas, los senos

-No me vayas a tocar el vientre, es… como una falta de respeto a este bebé-

-No te toco lo que no quieras, pero no vas a evitar que te haga mía ahora mismo-

Dicho esto se concentró en penetrarla mientras ella estaba de espaldas contra su pecho, se dejó llevar, había estado demasiado tensa en los últimos meses, un par de orgasmos y el calor y atenciones de su hombre no le caerían mal ¿Su hombre?, de cuando acá consideraba a Dohko su hombre, además esa expresión… la hizo reír en su mente, como cambian las cosas, como había cambiado todo… pero por ese momento solo iba a dejarse agasajar, y después, que importa después…

Los días pasaban sumidos en el calor veraniego, en donde no hacían otra cosa que disfrutarse el uno al otro, su rutina consistía en básicamente cubrir sus necesidades básicas, comer, dormir, follar, una después de la otra. Dohko vivía embelesado con Yeka, y sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de lo que ella hacía, en ese entonces más que nunca puso esmero en saber de su vida. Sin embargo, así como Yeka gestaba a su hijo a su vez el comenzó a gestar un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, empezó como una simple idea y había crecido tanto que ya hasta le costaba trabajo respirar, era una combinación siniestra, de angustia, ansiedad, y miedo incontrolable a la soledad que le esperaba para siempre y que estaba a punto de llegar junto con su hijo. Así entonces el día significaba placer y la noche la muerte lenta. Cuando todo quedaba en silencio y no había otro ruido más que del agua cayendo, su mente empezaba a corroer su corazón _-¿Qué va a pasar cuando se vayan? ¿Quién cuidara de Yeka y de su hija después?... Tengo miedo de sentir ganas de no volver a los cinco picos… Tengo una misión, soy un caballero de Athena, no debo abandonarla, quizá… quizá… no nada, nada-_ Hasta que la madrugada lo sorprendía y se quedaba dormido.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5 Perpetuo

Y ahora… la continuación, después de un mes o más, una disculpa enorme por tardarme tanto, estaba muy ocupada con cosas de la escuela, y bueno, no había tenido el tiempo o a veces la inspiración. Ya casi termina esta historia, así que bueno se viene lo realmente triste, los dejo con la lectura, muchas gracias por leer.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi

ADVERTENCIA: Ninguna todo tranquilo esta vez

Perpetuo.

El calor estaba en lo más álgido de la temporada, todo alrededor era verde, o colorido por las flores. Pero él, era gris, su sonrisa superficial, y su corazón si bien latía mucho más lento por el misophetamenos, le parecía a veces que ya no lo hacía más. Obviamente eso era imposible, porque de ese modo estaría muerto. Por otro lado, a Yeka le resultaba cada vez más difícil moverse, tenía una barriga enorme, y se sentía cada vez más ansiosa.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el bebé, Dohko?-

-Mmm pues… espero que tenga tus ojos- hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba -ojala que no se parezca en nada a mí- Respuestas frías, y superficiales, que Yeka parecía no notar. -¿Y tú? Yeka ¿Cómo piensas que será?

Pienso que será un hombrecito muy lindo, pero no sé por qué no puedo verlo físicamente, no lo puedo distinguir en mi imaginación, no sé si se parecerá a ti, a mí, o un poco de ambos. Quizá así este bien, un hijo debe aceptarse como sea, eso decía mi madre, y ahora que tendré uno, pienso que tiene razón. Pero no se la razón del por qué no puedo imaginarlo, solo siento que es un niño, aunque tu creas que es una niña, pero estas equivocado- Yeka se reía mientras peinaba los cabellos castaños de Dohko, se veía demasiado hermosa, hubiera querido follarsela en ese momento. Pero ella empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, luchaba por que sus parpados no se cerraran, a la vez que intentaba articular unas últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida

-Ya casi es el día-

-Lo sé- Dohko respondió.

Y vaya que lo sabía. Dohko sabía muy bien que el nacimiento del bebé, significaría uno de los momentos más ambiguos de su vida, pero prefería realmente no pensar en eso. A pesar de tener 186 años ya, realmente no tenía mucha experiencia en la vida, haber procreado un hijo, con una mujer que no conocía y que además era casada ¿Qué estaba pensando?, le dolió la cabeza, se tallaba los ojos y se apretaba las sienes con las manos – No debió pasar… no debió pasar- se repetía, pero ya era demasiado tarde para todo.

-O-

En la madrugada, Yeka se despertó sudando como si estuviera debajo del mismo sol, se sacó del abrazo de Dohko, quien después de horas de insomnio casi acaba de caer en el sueño profundo, se levantó de la cama con el trabajo que implicaba mover su ahora voluminoso cuerpo, salió de la cabaña, y se quedó parada bajo la luz de la luna, una ventonada repentina la estremeció y por reflejo, se cruzó de brazos hasta donde pudo, sus senos que habían crecido mucho, le impedían rodearse el cuerpo como normalmente lo hacía. Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió y lágrimas inmensas le recorrieron el rostro, caían enjuagando sus mejillas rosadas, una mano en su hombro la sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy, pensando-

Dohko la encaro y se percató de las lágrimas que le mojaban la cara -¿Estas llorando? ¿Por qué?- Yeka levanto su mano y le acaricio el rostro delineando con sus largos dedos las facciones del hombre frente a ella, los ojos grises de ella parecían mucho más brillantes con el agua que de ellos salián

-¿Ya te había dicho que me encantan tus cejas?- Yeka rompió el silencio

-No…- Como pudo lo beso, y se abrazó de él –Vamos a la cama, es tarde-

-Si…- le respondió ella.

Volvieron a dormir. Yeka despertó hasta casi el medio día, lo busco en el rincón de siempre.

-Necesito pedirte un favor-

-Dime, que deseas…-

-He pensado que, cuando viajemos vamos a necesitar dinero, y bueno ¿Tú tienes dinero?-

Dohko abrió bien grandes los ojos, y se quedó mudo, realmente no había pensado en eso. Su idea era bajar a la aldea, y buscar a la familia de Hao. Pero ¿La familia de Hao sabría de su existencia? Quién sabe si podrían ayudarlo. Yeka le dio la respuesta a su repentino apuro.

-Entre las cosas que venían en el avión, estaba una pequeña caja, con varias de mis joyas, todas las cosas que me regalo mi ex marido eran cosas de gran valor, podemos usarlas para viajar, no nos faltara nada-

Permaneció en silencio, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, suspiro, y respondió –Esta bien. Está bien iré a buscar lo que me pides. Lo hare mañana, temprano, y para cuando tu despiertes ya estaré de regreso.

Contnuara…


	6. Chapter 6 Retraso

Bueno, aquí de nuevo, este es el fin de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y espero puedan dejar rewiews, se los agradecería mucho. Échenle un ojo a las demás historias, pronto subiré más jejeje. Me quedo un tanto trágica, pero así me fue llevando la historia, creo que me gusta el drama. El momento de preparar todo para el nacimiento del bebé ha llegado, todo debe estar listo para el viaje que deberán realizar una vez que Yeka este recuperada. Esto significa que la separación esta ya tocando a su puerta. ¿Qué hará Dohko cuando se quede solo?

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi

*Cirílico: Es el alfabeto ruso

ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna, solo tengan kleenex a la mano

O.

Por la madrugada Dohko se levantó de su lugar de siempre_. _Camino despacio, relajado al principio, confiado en que Yeka se despertaba tarde y podría ir y volver sin que ella si quiera lo notara. Casi al amanecer llego al lugar donde yacían los restos del avión. Lo observo como quien contempla las ruinas de una ciudad devastada. Recordó al Santuario, donde una vez vivió. Vinieron a su mente todas aquellas experiencias, y todos esos pequeños lujos, que a pesar de que las reglas los limitaban a muchas cosas, siempre había cabida para uno que otro gusto. En Grecia las cosas eran relativamente relajadas, mientras cumplieras al pie de la letra tus obligaciones, podías realizar algunas actividades de persona normal, el patriarca Sage era un excelente líder y mentor, sabio, tenía todo bajo control, y aunque a veces se hacía de la vista gorda, previamente manipulado con la palabrería de Manigoldo, a quien por cierto, amaba como a un hijo, y a quien nunca dejo de ver como ese pequeño vulnerable que saco de las ruinas lleno de mugre y hambre. Sage era un patriarca inigualable. Dohko esperaba que Shion estuviera bien, y deseaba hubiera desarrollado esas mismas cualidades, quizá el secreto del patriarca Sage era su edad -_ojala a Shion le pase lo mismo-_ Ahora que Manigoldo había vuelto a su memoria, recordó también esas fiestas, que el caballero de cáncer organizaba, y él albergaba en la casa de Libra, se rio y meneo la cabeza _–Manigoldo, eres un loco-_

La casa de Libra, que belleza de lugar, los mármoles en el piso y las paredes, con ese brillo que reflejaba todo lo que estaba frente a ellas, y ese blanco inmaculado, que hacía pensar como si estuvieras en el Olimpo mismo. La sonoridad de sus pasos al caminar por todos sus rincones, su habitación, su cama, los entrenamientos, que nostalgia le causaban los recuerdos. Todo el santuario era más que hermoso, una obra de arte, digna de su origen griego. El clima siempre bueno, todo el año era verano, a veces en invierno un poco de fresco, pero podía pagar ese precio, era mínimo en comparación de todas las buenas cosas que podía gozar.

-_Un día regresaré al santuario, y ese día también nos volveremos a ver Shion, amigo mío, y volveremos a luchar hombro a hombro_\- No sabía que la próxima vez que se vieran, sería también la última.

Después de esa platica con él mismo, dio los primeros pasos, rodeando el enorme aparato. Lo miro con sigilo, como si de un enemigo se tratara. Le tenía miedo. No porque fuera algo desconocido, ni porque era enorme, ni porque nunca en su vida había visto uno, sino por aquello que guardaba en su interior. Aunque no era la primera vez que estaba ahí. La última vez, cuando saco la ropa, el fonógrafo y todo eso que le había encargado la hermosa mujer que lo esperaba dormida, había descubierto, sin querer, un par de cosas que lo habían perturbado, pero que había preferido ignorar y hacer como que nunca lo hubiera visto jamás. Ahora de nuevo tendría que mirarlo, y resolver si podría volver a dejarlo pasar.

Suspiro _–ah, aquí vamos de nuevo- _entro en los fierros retorcidos, aún olía a quemado. Se fue directo a donde Yeka le indico que buscara. Y ahí estaba el enorme baúl metálico, lo abrió y comenzó a remover las cosas tratando de fijarse en lo menos posible en ellas: Pero por más que las hacía a un lado, la famosa caja de joyas no salía. Saco las cosas tratando de no ser tan desordenado, pero la desesperación de encontrar lo que buscaba le hizo lanzar uno que otro objeto por los aires. Uno de esos objetos se abrió, era un sobre grande de papel que termino roto en sus manos y su contenido regado a su alrededor, la enorme tentación de ver aquellas hojas tiradas lo hizo querer levantarse y suspender su búsqueda. Pero ignoro a su curiosidad y continúo sacando más y más cosas, hasta que por fin dio con la caja. Se puso de pie con ella entre sus manos- las hojas tiradas a su alrededor le hablaban para que las mirara, eso quiso creer para justificar su morbo, se agacho de nuevo y finalmente pudo verlas bien, eran fotografías, aunque él no las conocía de antes, pero supo que no se trataban de pequeñas pinturas. Se sentó en el suelo, y fue levantándolas, para verlas. Una en particular llamo su atención, en ella aparecía Yeka, vestida de blanco, con un vestido enorme, que cubría el piso, se veía como una niña, apenas si se le notaban curvas, no era la mujer que había conocido él hacía unos meses, a su lado, en la misma fotografía estaba un muchacho, joven, pero mal encarado, vestido de militar. Dohko no había sido celoso ni lo seria jamás, y menos en estas circunstancias, pero algo en su interior se removió con esa foto, la regreso al suelo. Tomo otra y otra y otra, algunas tenían gente en grandes salones, otras gente en el jardín, otras gente recargada en pequeños pilares griegos como si fueran estatuas, esas le causaban mucha gracia. Ni idea de quien fueran o en donde estaban, porque solo en algunas por la parte de atrás tenían letras, pero eran caracteres *cirílicos, no podía leerlas. Levanto una más, con esa se descontrolo, aparecía ella, con varios hombres, las manos le comenzaron a temblar, inmediatamente la hizo pedazos. Donde encontró esa había otras, las levanto todas y eran igual. Eran horribles, sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Muchas preguntas se acumulaban atropellándose en su mente ¿Qué significaba esto? Seguramente ella no se acordaba de que las tenía ahí, porque… ¿para que querría que él viera tales cosas? Seguramente no fue planeado y estaba confiada en que no las encontraría, puesto que la vez anterior que había estado en el avión no las había visto. No sabía si las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes, después de guardar en su memoria, las desagradables imágenes de las pinturas reales que había visto por error. Pero ese hecho solo vendría a abrirle más el hoyo que tenía en el pecho, por el que se colaban todos sus miedos y angustias acumuladas por la ansiedad de tener que dejarse.

-o-

Un dolor en el vientre la despertó. Quedo sentada en la cama y comenzó a sudar frio. Se recostó de nuevo, pero no se volvió a dormir, un presentimiento, le preocupaba. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, igual que lo latidos de su corazón, junto sus manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar en su idioma, hacía muchos años que se presumía no creyente, pero el dolor era tal, que recordó las palabras de su abuela –_Mi niña, recuerda siempre que dios está contigo aunque tú no lo recuerdes, él siempre estará para ti- _Es esa ocasión acompañaba a la bella y rosada anciana de pelo blanco, a una celebración en la iglesia local. Recordaba todos los detalles, menos las oraciones. Se inventó unas palabras que pronuncio con la mayor fe que podía tener en ese momento. Volvió a evocar a las memorias de la abuela. La mujer de uno de los hijos de la abuela, su tío, tenía una joven esposa, que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Ya había intentado parir durante 9 horas y no podía, los médicos la revisaban, pero el problema era que no podía dilatar bien, así que la abuela, con esa sabiduría que dan los años y la maternidad, ordeno que llenaran de agua caliente una bañera, así lo hicieron. Llevo a la parturienta y la metió en el agua, en menos de una hora la mujer ya tenía a su hijo en brazos. El agua la había ayudado a relajarse y por lo tanto el parto fue mucho más fácil. Tenía que llegar a la cascada, el agua la ayudaría, estaba en trabajo de parto. Se levantó como pudo y empezó a caminar muy despacito y arrastrando los pies, por momentos tenía que detenerse, los espasmos del vientre eran muy fuertes. Iba a mitad del camino que baja a la orilla de la cascada, cuando un líquido se escurrió por sus piernas saliendo sin control. Tomo un respiro y continuo su andar, hasta que tuvo que detenerse de nuevo porque otro calambre la inmovilizo, el agua seguía saliendo _-¿Es que eso nunca se detiene?-_ gruño molesta. Dio un par de pasos más cayo de rodillas, y se tendió en el suelo, el sol empezaba a salir, pero aún estaba algo oscuro, se tocó la entrepierna y seguía saliendo liquido sin parar, nerviosa apretó los ojos y comenzó a llorar -¡Dohko!- balbuceo, pero recordó que su compañero no estaba, lloro más fuerte, grito, y se arrastró con los codos, boca arriba otro tramo más, dejo los zapatos o lo que quedaban de ellos tirados en el trayecto y un camino lleno de sangre que la seguía por donde pasaba. Se desplomo sobre su costado como una criatura moribunda, con la respiración pesada, exhalando lo que le quedaba de vida por la boca.

o-

Dohko emprendió el regreso. Con toda la paciencia se alejó de aquel terrible lugar. Dio un último vistazo, solo las llamas se elevaban, había quemado todo de una buena vez, que nunca nadie encontrara ese vestigio de fierros retorcidos que guardaban los secretos de Yeka la extraña, en su mente comenzó a llamarla así, el resentimiento lo estaba atormentando, la furia que le provocaron los secretos que acababa de descubrir. Retomo su caminar, luego salto, y corrió a la velocidad de la luz, le urgía llegar y decirle todo lo que había encontrado, y que ella le diera una explicación no comprometedora.

-o-

El sol ya había salido totalmente, y aunque no era el medio día, ya calaba fuerte, sobre todo a ella, que era de piel muy blanca y no estaba acostumbrada a estar expuesta tanto tiempo bajo la luz, había logrado ponerse de pie, estaba mal trecha, con el cabello enredado, lleno de tierra, la ropa, de la cintura para abajo, llena de sangre, las piernas estaban embarradas de una costra que se había formado de la sangre y la tierra. Noto entonces algo curioso, la humedad empezaba expandirse por su pecho, volteo a ver extrañada, la sangre no había subido, sino que sus pechos habían comenzado a derramar leche, mojando todo su torso hasta mezclarse con la sangre de la falda _-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No puede ser peor!-_ grito desesperada y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se concentró en mover las piernas para recorrer el pequeño tramo que le faltaba, frente a ella ya podía ver la entrada al agua_ –Un poco más, un poco más y lo vamos a lograr_\- Sus pies tocaron el agua, y se desplomo sobre sus nalgas, bajo su espalda, se levantó la falda y separo las piernas, comenzó a pujar.

-o-

Dohko se detuvo de golpe, y comenzó a sentir ansiedad y molestia, quería llegar y a la vez no, se tallo los ojos y soltó un quejido, le hubiera encantado poder llorar, llorar a mares, pero solo unas pocas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos café, se puso en cuclillas, y metió la cabeza entre las rodillas, así se quedó un par de horas.

El tiempo que invirtió en meditar la situación le cobraría muy caro. Por fin se había parado y puesto en movimiento las piernas. Tomo una velocidad media, no rápido, no lento. Cruzo el bosque que esta antes de la cascada, camino entre los árboles, llego a la cabaña y se recargo en un costado, aún no se sentía con ánimos de entrar, pero, no se iba a quedar todo el día escondido, tenía por cierto, una misión que atender, y ya había estado faltando a ella en repetidas ocasiones, así tomo fuerzas y entro a la cabaña.

-Yeka, yo… ya estoy aquí. ¿Yeka?- La cabaña no era muy grande, por lo que no había lugares donde pudiera esconderse, si no le respondía es que estaba fuera, levanto los hombros y sin ningún enfado ni sospecha de nada salió a buscarla. A mitad del trayecto sus pies pisaron un charco, le llamo la atención el líquido ¿cómo había llegado agua en ese lugar? Siguió el rastro del agua que continuaba por el camino y sus sentidos se alarmaron cuando el agua se convirtió en sangre. Corrió llamando a la mujer, sin obtener respuesta, bajo a la entrada de la cascada y entonces se dio cuenta de que su demora había afectado a la mujer que lo esperaba, los nervios hicieron que disminuyera su andar, el corazón que le latía tan lento se sintió oprimido, a sus pies, en la entrada del agua, Yeka yacía más blanca que nunca, los ojos bien abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas, el hermoso gris destellante que reflejaban siempre se había apagado, los labios antes rosados, lucían transparentes, separados, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho tiesos, por el "rigor mortis". Se agacho para tocarla, estaba fría, la ropa mojada. De los senos seguía saliendo la leche, bajo más y con mucho trabajo, porque las lágrimas ya se le habían acumulado en los ojos, pudo mirar su falda levantada, llena de sangre, las piernas separadas, y a su pequeño hijo. Solo se asomaba medio cuerpo del bebé, había salido boca abajo, por lo que su rostro quedo sobre la orilla, en la arena húmeda de la cascada. Con miedo y con dolor, lo saco del cuerpo de su madre, lo levanto, y corto el cordón que lo unía aún a Yeka, era un pequeño, de finas facciones y cejas gruesas, castañas, abundante pelo, del mismo color, estaba pálido, los labios blancos, llenos de arena, la boca, llena de arena, la nariz, los ojos, llenos de arena.

Lloro, claro que lloro, con el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo fuerte contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello. En repetidas ocasiones lo separaba de su cuerpo para poder mirarlo, para guardar la imagen de su rostro en su memoria, recorría con sus dedos sus facciones, luego lo volvía a presionar contra sí y le hablaba con palabras en su idioma natal. Lo puso en el pecho de su madre y se acostó junto a ellos, abrazándolos a ambos, así se quedó por horas.

Cuando tuvo un poco de fuerza, entro al agua y lavo el cuerpecito. Saco toda la arena, sin maltratarlo, lo hizo lo más delicadamente que pudo. Cuando salió, lo envolvió en su camisa y lo llevo hasta la cabaña, luego bajo y repitió el baño con Yeka. Fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Primero, tuvo que romper los huesos de sus brazos, tener que lastimarla aun en esas circunstancias le dolía profundamente, pero eso no fue todo lo que tuvo que romper, también sus piernas habían quedado rígidas, por lo que repitió la anterior acción, tuvo que desnudarla, y luego entrar con ella al agua, sostenerla con cuidado, pero con firmeza, porque la corriente a veces quería arrebatársela, cuando por fin termino, la cargo hasta la cabaña también. La puso en la cama, le susurro unas palabras, así como a su hijo, la beso en la boca, y las lágrimas cayeron en los ojos aún abiertos de Yeka. La envolvió en la sabana, con su hijo sobre el pecho, le acomodó los brazos cruzados de nuevo, pero ahora abrazaban al pequeño.

En medio de los arboles bosque adentro cavo un agujero profundo, ahí coloco ambos cuerpos. A la ropa que quedo la quemo, y a las joyas que le habían hecho perder el tiempo las echo a la cascada, y dejo que la corriente las arrastrara a quien sabe dónde.

Un día a la semana visitaba el lugar donde estaban enterrados y se sentaba a hablar con ellos. Muchos años después, ahí donde estaban Yeka y el pequeño, encontró algo que cambio su vida para siempre, un bebé, una niña, alguien la había dejado a su suerte –_Pobre criatura-_ La sostuvo entre sus brazos y sintió pena por ella, ahí sola, como él mismo. La llevo consigo, la alimento, y finalmente termino criándola, la niña que alguna vez pensó que Yeka tendría, estaba ahora entre sus brazos, Shunrei, fue el nombre que le dio y a partir de ese día ya no volvió a estar solo nunca.

F I N.


End file.
